Never Happy Ever After
by FlameeDancer
Summary: What if Lisanna showed up one day and then she started to spread lies about Lucy? What if everyone started to hate Lucy? What if Lucy...changed? What if she turned to someone that everyone suddenly regrets? What if ... it's Rated T?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairytail. Unfortunately :(**

Lucy's POV

I took a deep breath as I walked to Natsu's home. He had barely talked to me ever since that fight had taken place and when Lisanna whisked him off to wherever she goes.

I guess I'll figure out what's his deal now. Ever since Lisanna came back, he has been avoiding me. Well, hey, everybody hates me now, thanks to little miss Snow White.

Natsu's my best friend. He should understand why I came here and why I want to talk to him.

I sighed as I knocked on the wooden door. The door creaked open and I winced at the image infront of me. As soon as I saw the plain hatred in his eyes, I knew I made a mistake of showing up.

"Lucy?" whispers one voice.

Happy.

The only one that talks to her now beside Wendy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Juvia.

I gulped as I waved slightly at Happy before glancing at Natsu's scowl that hardens.

"Umm..." I started nervously.

"Don't even bother, Heartfilia, I am only saying two words. We're done"

I stared at him confused. 'We're done?' what the heck does that mean? I winced slightly remembering that he called me by his last name.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled as Happy bit his lips before staring at the ground.

"I mean our friendship, or whatever feelings toward each other are done. I know that you hate Lisanna. Lisanna's my new girlfriend and I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't even care about the future that we might have shared. Lisanna means much more to me than you ever will!"

I stepped back, uneasy as Happy continued starring at the ground. Tears sprang to my eyes, I was hurt. By my own best friend. One that showed me to the stupid guild anyways. My heart shattered to pieces when I realized that now there will be no such thing as a happy ending. Never in my existence.

I took a deep breath and nod before turning away.

Stupid Lisanna. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I glanced at him, he stayed silent when he saw my expression.

"Whatever, have a nice life, _Dragneel," _I said coldly.

Natsu winced before slamming the door shut.

Tears slowly dropped to the ground. Stupid Lisanna. Had to ruin my life with her pretty face. "Lucy?" whispers a small voice. I glanced at Happy who was crying too.

"You will forgive Natsu, won't you?" Happy whimpered.

I stared at the hard door. "I don't know if I should,"

* * *

As I slammed the door to my room, I leaped to my bed and cried. Cried all day, cried all night.

I lost the person who understood me more than anybody.

I lost that person just because of Stupid, Slutty Lisanna.

I lost the person that showed me to the family that I never thought I would have.

I lost the person that I had to put up for many years.

I lost...the person the person that I loved.

I glanced at the kitchen knife.

No one cares about me now, so they probably won't even come to my funeral.

Maybe there won't be a funeral.

Should I?

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairytail. Oh and if you guys want me to update, review, mk? I sometimes forget since it's summer vacation and all~**

**Natsu's POV**

Tears sprang to my eyes as I leaned back on the door and fell down to the hard, cold ground.

As I watched Happy pass by, he shook his head at me before flying away.

Those tears that went to Lucy's eyes...

It happened because of her mom...because of Loke...because of her dad... and now me. Natsu Dragneel. Cause of Heartfilia's tears. No longer the Protecter but the Cause. The Cause. The cause. . .

And I sat there, leaning against the hard wooden door, waiting for Lucy to come back and to understand why I'm doing this. But there's no miracles in this world. Only hatred.

She deserves it. Heartfilia deserves it. For what she did to Lisanna. For what she did to everybody in the guild.

I had to be the last one to understand why they hated her.

I had to be the last one that hates her.

I had to be the last one that turns his back from comforting her.

A aching pain went through my chest but I did nothing. I didn't chase her to come back and forgive me. I didn't apoligize. I didn't listen to what she needs to say.

My best friend.

The one that comfort me when Lisanna was gone.

The one that too went through a hard childhood.

The one that stood by me.

The one that made me laugh.

The one that became a mother resemblance for Happy.

The one that...the one that I loved. Is gone. She's gone. Lucy Heartfilia is gone.

**So how's that? Never knew Natsu has feelings too :( Wonder what got everybody to hate Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, I don't own Fairytail. :(**

**Natsu's POV**

As I walked into the guild, I waited for Makarov to scold me. He didn't. He just sat there, asking Mirajane for more drinks ignoring me. I looked around hoping for a certain blonde. She's not here.

"Hey, pinkie, heard you cried yesterday,"

It's Gray.

"I didn't cry," I glanced at him coldly.

"Very unmanly for a guy to cry!" yelled Elf-man.

"Says the guy that cried in the S-Class trial," retorted Evergreen.

"Oh yea, then why did Happy tell me that?" Gray taunted. I stared at Happy who ignored my glance as he walked to Wendy and Carla.

Even my best friend hates me.

"That furball isn't my friend," I retorted.

Happy went to Lucy, a girl he just met, instead of the person that hatched him through the egg. Traitor.

"Natsu-kun, is it okay that Happy live with me for a few days?" Wendy offered.

"Keep the blue-headed furball, he's worth nothing to me, you can keep him for all eternity, for all I care," I said as I threw a punch at Gray.

The minute I said that, I regret it when I say the little guy crying.

Great. Now I'm also the cause of Happy's tears. What's next? Erza's?

When Gray was about to throw a punch at me, he stopped in mid-air.

"What? You too scared to hit me now?" I taunted.

Gray facepalmed. "Turn around, bozo," he mumbled.

The minute I turned around, I found the certain blonde.

**( A/P: Yay, she didn't kill herself :D )**

Lucy's there, staring at us with a puffy face. She then walked over to Makarov silently and handed him a envelope before leaving.

Wait, envelope?

As I waited for her to give me eye-contact, she didn't. She just left. Ignoring all of us with silence.

Makarov opened the envelope, silently reading each letter with us watching him silently.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAATTTSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Yup, here's the scolding.

What I did not expect was Makarov turning to Giant Makarov.

"Who the hell made my little girl quit her guild?" he screamed.

Silence.

Suddenly, Lisanna started. "Master, we didnt' do anything," she says sweetly.

I stared at her in shock. We were the one that was hurting her and yet she says that we didn't do anything?

Silence.

Should I tell Makarov it was me?

"My little girl," sobbed Makarov. "Joined Mermaid Heel,"

Silence.

Heartfilia joined a all-girls-only guild.

Now how the hell can I sneak in and bring her back?

And how can I trust Lisanna if she even lied to our guild master?

What's going on?


	4. A Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, guys I like my fanfic to be diff.**

**Lucy Heartfilia wont be training to be more powerful.**

**She won't be a dragon slayer. '**

**She's not leaving because of Natsu but because of everybody.**

**Just to clear things up.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ok, whatever, just saying it again, I don't own Fairytail ... unfortunately.**

**Lucy's POV**

I glared at the doors that located to my former family as I left. But tears continued to sprang to my eyes as I started my journey to Mermaid Heel. None of them stopped me, none of them said anything, they just watched me pass, like if I was nothing but a fly.

A despicable, useless, fly.

I considered joining Sabertooth at first to hang out with Yukino, but the way they treated me roughly at the Games, I'll pass. Joining Mermaid Heel will be a good change, considering Kagura and the others are pretty cool. And the thing of 'no boys?'

I know that sooner or later, Natsu and the others will try to get me back, I mean, they always do, so why not just join a Girls Only Guild? The sooner Fairytail's out of my life, the better.

I didn't know that I will regret my decision later on.

**Ok guys, so I'm like super busy, so SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY TINY. Keep Reviewing! They kept on waking me up to make sure that I update another chapter!**

**Be happy. I'm not nice to everybody who wakes me up super early in the morning. Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: -sigh- don't own Fairytail. GET A MOVE ON, WILL YOU?**

**Natsu's POV**

"You...you...you...WHAT?!" Levy screamed trying to strangle me. "YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC-"

"Levy, as much as I would _love _to watch my girlfriend strangle The Salamander, I think Erza and Mirajane got it covered," Gajeel says eying me as he pulled Levy away. "I'm gonna get you," Levy grumbled as she was pulled away like a teddy bear.

"Natsuuuu..." Erza started, fuming at me. I eyed her silently. Erza was one that also helped with the process of making Lucy leave, so why kill me?

"Natsu didn't do anything! It was all me!" Lisanna yelled trying to block me as I watched them in silence.

Lucy's gone. Lucy's gone from my life. She went to a all-girls guild. She knew what I was going to do. She stopped me. I'm dead.

So I did the thing most natural.

I sulked.

A hairbrush was then thrown at my face.

I looked at the person who threw it. Levy was glaring. Gajeel was trying to muster his laugh. Some things are never the same.

I then watched Happy who turned away. I even lost my best friend on this one.

Would Lucy want this? You know what? Who cares.

I stood up, as the guild silence watching me carefully with cans in their hands waiting to throw.

"We are going to rescue Lucy, who cares if it's a all-girls guild? She's going to come back,"

Silence.

"You are going to dress up as a girl and sneak in there, aren't you?" Gray mumbled.

"How did you-" I started incredulously.

"Forget it, Kagura have the eyes of a snake, tried to sneak in there once, didn't work," Makarov sighed. "They were on this bikini beach trip..." he faltered. I stared at him as he started to cry. Old man or not, he's a bigger pervert then Blue Pegasus.

"I think we should just wait," Erza interrupted.

"Wait, wait, WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!?" I screamed as tears sprang to my eyes. I lost my best friend, and Scarlet want me to W.A.I.T?!

"Lucy's kinda a bitch though, like don't you guys remember what she did to you?" Lisanna whispered.

Silence.

"You know what? Lisanna's right. Lucy wanted to leave us, and she did do awful things," Mirajane confessed as she transformed back into normal.

Before I knew it, the guild was back to normal like if Lucy never came and joined here, like if we never met her.

Does Lucy want this?

Or does she want us to fight for her?


End file.
